finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dead Fantasy
thumb Dead Fantasy ist eine CG-animierte Serie von Monty Oum, in welcher Charaktere der Final Fantasy-Serie gegen die der -Serie kämpfen. Dead Fantasy I Der erste Teil der Dead-Fantasy-Reihe erschien im Oktober 2007 auf Gametrailers.com. Zu Beginn wird Yuna innerhalb eines Tempels von Kasumi und Ayana angegriffen. Später stößt Rikku dazu, um Yuna zu unterstützen. Der Kampf verläuft gut für die Cousinen Yuna und Rikku, bis Hitomi dazukommt um der Dead-or-Alive-Riege zu helfen. Kurz bevor es die DoA-Charaktere schaffen können, Yuna und Rikku zu bezwingen kommt Tifa und rettet sie. Dead Fantasy II Dead Fantasy II erschien im März 2008 und ist gut 7 Minuten länger als der Vorgänger. Dead Fantasy II knüpft direkt dort an, wo der Vorgänger aufgehört hat. Der Kampf 3-gegen-3 geht weiter und Ayane schafft es, den Tempelturm zu zerstören. Darauf springen die Charaktere runter und kämpfen währenddessen weiter. Mit Rachel taucht ein weitere Charaktere auf, die einen Teil des Turms zerstört, sodass die FF-Charaktere drohen, in den Lavafluss zu fallen. Doch Tifa rettet sie auf ein abgebrochenes Stück des Turms. Auf diesem Stück wird weitergekämpft, bis es droht, in einen Lavasee runterzustürzen. Rinoa verwandelt diesen aber kurz davor in Eis. Außerdem stößt Kairi aus Kingdom Hearts dazu. Nach weiteren Kampfszenen schafft Rinoa Teleport-Plätze, um die Charaktere an verschiedene Orte zu bringen, wo sie 1-gegen-1 kämpfen können. Dead Fantasy III Der erste Teil der Reihe mit einem 1-gegen-1-Kampf erschien im Juli 2009 und zeigt den Kampf zwischen Tifa und Hitomi innerhalb einer teilweise demolierten Kathedrale. Es ist auch der erste Teil, in dem die Charaktere physische Schäden nehmen, wie Verletzungen, Blutungen und zerissene Kleidung. Dead Fantasy IV In Dead Fantasy IV kämpfen diesmal Yuna und Kasumi gegeneinander. Nach einer kurzen Zeit tauchen Klone von Kasumi auf, die Helena geschickt hat, um Yuna und Kasumi zu bekämpfen. Yuna beschwört daraufhin ihre Bestias, doch die Klone Kasumis sind stärker und töten die Bestias. Deshalb taucht Cloud auf, um Yuna zu beschützen. Danach teleportiert Kasumi sich mit ihren Klonen weg. Dead Fantasy V In Dead Fantasy V wird Tifa nach ihrem Kampf mit Hitomi von Hayate und seinen Ninjas angegriffen. Sie springt auf einen Zug, wird jedoch wiederrum umzingelt und flieht deswegen in ein Lagerhaus. Dort wird Tifa nach einem langen Kampf, in dem zum ersten Mal Körperteile abgetrennt werden, mit etlichen Pfeilen im Körper schließlich besiegt. Helena kommt in einem Hubschrauber, in welchem dann die bewusstlose Tifa auf einer Trage, sowie Helena selbst und Hitomi wegfliegen. Nach einem Cut sieht man Kasumi, wie sie nach einem Kampf gegen ihre Klone am ganzen Körper blutet. Völlig erschöpft fällt sie in Ohnmacht, wird allerdings von Ryu Hayabusa und Momiji gerettet, welche sich mit ihr wegteleportieren, nachdem Momiji Kasumis Gedächtnis durchforscht hat. Am Ende werden noch Cloud und Yuna gezeigt, wie sie den Hubschrauber mit Tifa, Helena und Hitomi an Bord in eine Stadt fliegen sehen. Dead Fantasy VI In Dead Fantasy VI kommt es zu einem Kampf zwischen Kairi (Namine) und Momiji in der Innenstadt. Kairi läuft an einem Haus hoch, springt dann anschließend zu einem anderen und sieht Momiji und Ryu Hayabusa. Nach einer Sequenz, in der Kairi zu ihrem Niemanden Namine wird geht der Kampf auch schon los. Im Kampf hat Namine klar die Nase vorne. Sie kann Fliegen und stößt Autos um etc. Mit ihren ganzen Schlüsselschwertern, bringt sie Momiji oft in Schwierigkeiten. Namine zieht ein 2tes Schwert, welches auf Vincent Valentine (FF7) aufweist. Momiji will sich auf Namine stürzen. Namine legt das 2te Schwert. Ryu Hayabusa kommt und rettet Momiji vor dem Schwert, welches sie beinahe durschnitten hätte. Aus diesem Schwert, kommt also auch Vincent Valentine. Kurz darauf endet der Paert. Jetzt heißt es wohl : 2 Gegen 2, Vincent und Namine gegen Ryu Hayabusa und Momiji. Yuna Kampfstil: Schützin, Medium Waffe: Pistolen Kasumi Kampfstil: Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu Waffe: Ninpo, Ninjatō, Tanto Ayane thumb|right Kampfstil: Mugen Tenshin Hajin Mon Ninjutsu Waffe: Ninpo, Energieschwert „Genra“ Rikku Kampfstil: Diebin Waffe: Klingen Hitomi Kampfstil: Karate Waffe: Fäuste Hitomi ist eine 18-jährige, deutsche Karatemeisterin, die ihr Debüt in Dead or Alive 3 für die Xbox gab. Sie erscheint um Kasumi und Ayane im Kampf gegen Yuna und Rikku zu unterstützen. Tifa thumb|right Kampfstil: Zangan-Ryu Martial Arts Waffe: Substanzen Tifa erscheint zum Ende von Dead Fantasy I um Yuna und Rikku zu helfen, in dem sie alle drei DoA-Mädchen mit Martial Arts fertigmacht. Rachel thumb|right Kampfstil: Dämonenjägerin Waffe: Fiend Magic, Warhammer, Peluda Tail Rinoa thumb|right Kampfstil: Zauberin Waffe: Magie, Vanishing Star, Silenced Tear Kairi thumb|right Kampfstil: Tapferkeit Waffe: Sternentreue, Memoire, Schicksalswink, Heldenform Helena Kampfstil: N/A Waffe: N/A Erbin der DOATEC Corporation, this French beauty’s motivations are characteristically suspect. Appearing at the end of Dead Fantasy III, she doesn’t fight, instead activating a small army of Kasumi X clones that appear during battle in Dead Fantasy IV. Kasumi X Kampfstil: Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu Waffe: Ninpo, Ninjatō, Tanto Cloud Kampfstil: Bashing' ' Waffe: Fenrir, ein 6-teiliges Schwert Hayate Kampfstil: Ninjutsu Waffe: N/A Hayate ist ein Ninja des Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clans. He has a powerful sense of duty when it comes to his role as the leader of his clan, as well as being very devoted to the clan's rules and traditions. He appears in Dead Fantasy V along with possibly only a part of his clan. He would only use his teleporting skills and refuses to fight Tifa. Ryu Hayabusa Kampfstil: Ninjutsu Waffe: Dragon Sword (aus Ninja Gaiden) Momiji Kampfstil: N/A Waffe: Naginta Namine (Kairi's Niemand) Kampfstil : Keine Angabe Waffe : Schlüsselschwerter Trivia * Die „Attacken“ der Mädchen sind nicht nur aus den eigentlichen Spielen, sondern Monty Oum nahm sich auch Actionfilme und -spiele wie u.a. Evolution Daigo full parry, Dante's Rainstorm, Lili's Tekken throw, Jackie Chan's drunken boxing zum Vorbild. * Yuna gibt Tifa zur Heilung eine Flasche mit Äther und eine Potion, welche genauso aussehen wie die Final Fantasy XII Premium Potion Bottles. * Monty Oum gab bekannt, dass Rikku im nächsten Teil mehrmals ihre Kostüme (Kostüm-Sphäroiden) wechseln wird und veranstaltet einen Design-Wettbewerb für die entsprechenden Kostüme. Galerie Weblinks * Die „Dead-Fantasy-Reihe“ von Monty Oum auf gametrailers.com en:Dead Fantasy Kategorie:Fanprojekte